Ren
Perfil thumb|250px|Ren *'Nombre artístico:' 렌 / Ren *'Nombre real:' 최민기 / Choi Min Ki *'Nombre japonés:' レン / Ren *'Nombre chino:' 彩仁 / Cǎi Rén * Apodo: Choi Ren, Mango *'Profesión:' Cantante, Ulzzang, Bailarín y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 0 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 52kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Jabalí *'Familia:' Padres, abuelos, y hermano mayor (Min Seok) *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Mini Biografía Participó como bailarín en las promociones de "Wonder Boy" de la sub-unidad AS BLUE, luego PLEDIS lo integró en el proyecto de "Happy Pledis 2011". Ren debutó en 2012 como un sub-vocalista de NU'EST y sigue siendo un miembro activo hasta el día de hoy en la boy band. Él es popular por sus apariciones diferentes y muchas veces confusas y también por su obsesión hacia la estrella internacional Lady Gaga. Muchos lo consideran un icono de la moda por sus indefinidos roles en contra de los estereotipos de género. Dramas *Four Men (SBS, 2018) *I'm Not a Girl Anymore (Naver TV, 2016-2017) *Gu Du De Mei Shi Jia (Youku, 2015) *Jeon Woo Chi (KBS2, 2013) *Longmen Express (Anhui TV, 2013) Películas * Their Distance (2016) Programas de TV *The Return of Superman (KBS2TV / KBS World, 2019) junto a Minhyun *Chart of Pushovers (JTBC, 2019) *Makgeolli On The Roof (A Channel, 2019) junto a Baek Ho *The Kkondae Live (Mnet, 2018) *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2018) (17.09.2018) (Ep. 380, junto a JR) *Hidden Singer (JTBC, 2018) como panelista junto a Aron y Baek Ho *Ranking Show (2017) *Master Key (KBS, 2017) *Looking for Trouble (JTBC, 2017) *Wanna One Go! (Mnet, 2017) Invitado especial Ep. 02 *PRODUCE 101 Temporada 2 (Mnet, 2017) *Reckless Family Temporada 3 (MBCevery1, 2014) junto a MinHyun *After School Club (10.09.2014) (Ep.100, junto a''' Min Hyun y Aron) (Arirang, 2014) *After School Club (03.09.2014) (Ep.98, junto a Min Hyun y Aron) (Arirang, 2014) *LOΛE STORY Temporada 5 (2013) *LOΛE STORY Temporada 4 (2013) *NU'EST in LOVE (Mnet, 2013) *LOΛE STORY Temporada 3 (2013) *MTV Diary (MTV, 2013) *LOΛE STORY Temporada 2 (2013) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) *MTV Kpop 20 (MTV, 2012) como MC *LOΛE STORY (2012) *Making of a Star: NU'EST, Landing Operation (MBC, 2012) Anuncios *'''2019: DPC: LOVE ALL Lipstick X REN *'2017': Labiotte junto a NU'EST W *'2017': Labiotte junto a JR *'2011': New Balance CF feat. Lizzy junto con NU'EST Colaboraciones *After School - Someone is You (2010) (Coro) Vídeos Musicales *HELLOVENUS - Venus (2012) (Cameo) *Happy Pledis - Love Letter (2011 *AS BLUE- Wonder Boy (2011) Performance * 2011: After School ft. Pledis Boys - Shuffle Dance junto con NU'EST (SBS Gayo Daejun) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'NU'EST ** Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae. ** '''Sub-Unidad: NU'EST W ** Trainee desde: 2010. *'Educación:' ** Yongsan Elementary School **Yongho Middle School (Transferido a Eunseong Middle School) **Korean Art High School **Inha University Department of Theater and Film *'Especialidad:' Bailar, Cantar, Imitaciones, y tocar el piano. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua materna), Inglés y Japonés (Básico). *'Aficiones': La moda y Ver películas. *'Fanclub: '''Rentastics. * '''Instrumentos:' Piano. * Color favorito: Negro y Rojo. * Comida favorita: Carne. * Lema: "Vivir dando lo mejor" * Modelo de seguir: Yamashita Tomohisa * Cantantes favoritos: 'Lady Gaga, Beyoncé y Michael Jackson. *'Deporte favorito: Natación * Sueño desde pequeño: "Yo quería ser cantante desde muy joven. Parece que es mi único sueño". * Su películica favorita es Titanic. * En japonés, Ren significa Flor de loto; Pledis quería que su trabajo fuera fuerte y próspero como un loto, en la industria del entretenimiento. * Cuando era pequeño, fue golpeado por un auto cuando corría para cruzar la calle. Afortunadamente no salió herido de gravedad y se levantó por si mismo, el dijo que el conductor salió del auto asustado y le entregó una tarjeta de negocios por si necesitaba algo. Ren mencionó también, que cuando llegó a su casa se lo contó a su abuela y esta lo regaño. * Fue el segundo trainee masculino de Pledis. Hizo su audición para entrar a Pledis en un día lluvioso, con la canción "Let it be" de The Beatles. * Cuando conoció a JR le pareció aburrido. A su vez, cuando conoció a Aron lo encontró cariñoso pero también aburrido. * Él y Minhyun participaron en la pasarela de "F/W 2012-2013 Seoul Fashion Week" para el show de moda "Big Park" del diseñador Park Yoon Soo, ya que han estado ganando atención desde su debut debido a su estatura y particular imagen. * Actuó el 8 de marzo de 2014 en "Music Core" junto a Min Hyuk de BTOB, Hong Bin de VIXX, Seung Jin de A-JAX como parte de''' 'Boy's Day, haciendo un cover "Something" de Girl's Day. * Tiene un muñeco de Chucky, este se puede apreciar en diferentes fotos que sube a sus redes sociales. * Es muy juguetón, ingenuo, meticuloso, se asusta fácilmente. * Ama a Lady Gaga, es su fuente de inspiración, le gusta su ropa a la moda, su presencia en el escenario, su canto y su baile. También es fan de Lee Hyo Ri, Sandara Park y Z.Tao. * Le gusta mucho bailar y cantar, pero también está interesado en la "imitación de voz". * Ren fue votado por sus mismos compañeros de grupo como el integrante que tiene más popularidad, puesto que él tiene imagen femenina y es el más joven. * Dijo que ha sido confundido con una chica muchas veces y no le importa porque él cree que es más interesante. * Muchos fans dicen que Ren le recuerdan a Amber Liu de f(x) y Taemin de SHINee. * Siente una gran admiración por Nana de After School y la ha seleccionado como su noona favorita de dicho grupo. *Participó nuevamente en la pasarela para la colección del diseñador Park Youn Soo. *Hizo el papel de alien en el drama chino Longmen Express. *Ren tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo en el escenario. *Los miembros lo describen como alguien introvertido, extravagante, misterioso y que disfruta de probar cosas nuevas. *Le gusta competir con Aron para dar el mejor fanservice. Muchas veces se esfuerza por comunicarse en diferentes idiomas. *Los miembros dicen que cuando están viajando en auto Ren está pendiente de su teléfono y se acomoda el pelo con su otra mano. *Le gusta sacarse selfies. *El mánager de NU'EST dice que él habla mucho con el personal y es muy divertido. *Ren muchas veces baila canciones de grupos de chicas con tanta precisión y seguridad. También le gusta bailar para entretener y hacer felices a sus miembros. *Los miembros dicen que es el que tiene más amigas que amigos. *Recientemente Ren mostró más interés por mostrar una imagen masculina y ya no desea ser visto como un "Flower Boy". *Se preocupa mucho por su apariencia y la moda. *Cada vez que una fan le dice que es bonito, él responde diciendo: "eres más bonita". *Se asusta con facilidad, y cuando lo hace, generalmente grita mucho. *Esconde bocadillos en su cama de modo que si se despierta con hambre puede comer sin tener que caminar a la cocina. *Min Hyun revelo que a Ren le gusta dormir con camisa y en boxer. *Apareció por cuarta vez en la pasarela Seoul Fashion Week en "Big Park" por el diseñador Park Yoon Soo. *Aron solía llamarle Gongju (princesa) a Ren. *Los miembros de NU'EST inventaron una enfermedad con su nombre ''Choi Ren, ya que cuando se despertaba, Ren siempre quejaba de dolor de cabeza y decía que se debería saltar la practica. *Participo en la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101, junto con sus compañeros de NU'EST, logrando llegar hasta el capítulo final quedando en el puesto 20. *Para su cumpleaños número 23 (2018), Ren realizó un doble evento sorpresa para sus fans, en Tailandia realizó un busking y en Corea un evento para agradecer a sus fans, en el se les entregó a todos los asistentes un libro de cuentos para niños que él mismo creo y tiene como personajes a un conejo (Ren), una tortuga (JR), un tigre blanco (Baekho), un zorro (Minhyun) y un perro corgi (Aron). En el cuento él representó a L.O.Λ.E como luciernagas. Enlaces * Twitter * Instagram Galería Ren01.jpg Ren02 .jpg Ren03.jpg Ren4.jpg Ren05.jpg Ren06.jpg Ren07.jpg Ren08.jpg Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo